


The Little Things

by Pudore



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudore/pseuds/Pudore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of cowering away, Pekoyama finally works up the courage to give Kuzuryuu a gift for all he's done.</p><p> </p><p>(CH2 spoilers?, based off of Project Zetsubou's translated in-character Valentine's Day tweets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

She might have said the same thing last year, and the year before, but this year she meant it. She'll give it to him, and just... thank him for everything he's done for her. That's not a big deal, right? Pekoyama paced her miniscule room back and forth, chewing on her thumb nail, yet keeping her eyes locked on the homemade bag of chocolates she's been working on since 4 AM, lying on her dresser. She felt as if she needed rest already, but working on them when the he was AWAKE would just be a wasting time on duty, and she's destroyed enough of that already. She run the procedure 1000 more times in her head, she walks up calmly, hands him the basket, then nonchalantly tell him that, well, she loves spending time with him very much, and hopes that they will many happy years ahead of them, and she'll smile after a pause. Then he will... uh...

Yell at her for draining her energy with such a stupid tradition?

Demand what she was doing up early working on something "so pointless"?

Point out that chocolates of this caliber are normally given to _romantic partners_?  
She swiped the bag from her dresser and marches towards the trashcan, a regretful yet wrathful expression on her face. She furrowed her brow as the innocent bag hung over the wastebin, and she eyed it with the intensity she would normally give before mercilessly killing. She couldn't handle it, the pit swelling open in her stomach from nervousness and the unbearable sensation of possible rejection. It didn't matter that much, right? They were just little sweets, right? She didn't think he even liked sweets... no, she knew this wasn't true, he wanted everyone to THINK he didn't like sweets. She had seen him twice before, sneaking off to grab a treat while everyone else was gone, as if it was embarrassing to him. Oh, how he cared so much about that sort of thing, not even realizing that trying to appear mature by not partaking in them only made him appear more adorable and...

She suddenly stopped her thought process, and jerked the chocolates away from the trashcan, bringing them back to her and using her other hand to grasp her forehead in despair. It was unbearable! Her focus had become completely uncontrollable now! It was all sucked away, every thought and feeling was pulled into the black hole in her mind that was... him. She was always staring at him... she was always thinking about him. She looked at the sweets, it wasn't going to stop until she did something about it. M... Maybe rejection was for the best, she thought, a reality check of her position, and perhaps finally she would realize how out of line she had become. Masters did not fall in love with their tools, she kept telling herself. It was product of these infuriating teenage hormones, it was a stupid fantasy, selfish.

She slid open the door to her room, then turned down to the hall to go to him, at this point he was probably just waking up, or, on Lazy Sundays like that day, he would still be asleep. The plan was flawless; she would approach him, tell him her honest feelings, be horribly rejected, and then accept that rejection in her heart, removing his subconscious curse. Th... This is how it normally worked, yes? What was she talking about, of course it was! She must conquer her imminent failure, so she could further succeed in protecting him, she thought, and thought and thought... until it was cut short by her unknowingly slamming into the walls of the Kuzuryuu Household.

The loud 'TWANG' noise that followed rattled throughout the home, presumably waking everyone up into a fit of rage. Mission Failed, retreat, RETREAT, **_RETREAT_**! There was a blood dripping from her nose, likely nothing too serious, she used her free hand to cover it. She then turned back to her room just before the door a few rows behind her slid open rapidly. She knew who was in there, the answer caused her to freeze in place as she sucked in a deep breath. Running was out of the question now, there was only one thing she could do-

"Peko, was that you?!" She heard a voice call from behind her, to which she responded by turning 180 degrees towards him, hiding the bag behind her before he had the chance to see. He wasn't entirely dressed, he must have only woken up a couple of minutes ago. His hair was frizzled, even as short as it was, his face was groggy... Oh, right, he also has a look of complete shock upon seeing her. He took a step back, specifically paying attention to her hand covering her nose. It couldn't be bleeding THAT badly... could it?

"...You okay?" He asked right after stumbling back, which seemed to answer her question well enough.

She straightened her posture, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine, Young Master." She bowed and removed her hand she had used to cover her nose to demonstrate how 'fine' she was, only for blood to pour from her nose and splatter onto the floor. He jumped back again, more panicked this time.

"Fuck! C...Come with me, I'll get you something, just try not to make it worse." He dashed to his room, leaving a Pekoyama that was still frozen in her bowed posture, partly to keep the blood from getting on her clothes, and partly because she was too ashamed to look up. She wanted to retreat more than she has ever before, but, as he ordered, she followed him.

 

\---

  
  
"I dunno how you did it," Kuzuryuu tilted Pekoyama's head up, a hand on her chin, as she sat on his bedside, a now soiled towel containing the blood, "But you fucked up your nose real bad." His hand stayed fixated on her chin as he used it to guide her head left, then right, as if to make sure that she didn't get any tiger scratches while running into a wall. She had kept shifting her vision back and forth, from his bright eyes she was all too familiar with, to the bag of chocolates standing precariously at his nightstand. He hadn't seemed to have noticed yet, possibly due to the fact that he scurried in here so quickly he almost ran into something himself.

"Maybe I should check your temperature too," He placed a rough hand on her cheek, "You're feeling kind of warm." He swipes his hand away, unknowingly only making her face burn brighter. He turns back to shift through a drawer, presumably looking for a thermometer. She couldn't help but feel a twitching urge to smile at the him, she knew that he has about as much medical experience as a trained seal, but... the fact that he was caring for her at all made her heart go into a fit of fluttering.

Pekoyama shifts her towel, lifting it up so she could speak with clarity, "I appreciate the help, but you did not have to go to such lengths to-"

"Bullshit," He stated without emotion, still shifting through his drawers that she really should organize at some point "I'm not gonna let you bleed to death in our house."

"...Our?"

"Huh?" He turned to her casually, then his expression quickly soured when he realized her implications. "H-Hey, I didn't mean anything by it, you know that! You know this is my house! Shit, I mean-"

Pekoyama then nodded quickly, practically saying 'Yes, yes, of course'. He gave up trying to explain, sighing, "I can't find that fuckin' stupid, uh..." He kept his mouth open, trying to remember the word slipping away from the tip of his tongue, the name of the _thermometer_. The word you are looking for is _thermometer_ , Young Master "...thermostat."

It was close enough. He turned towards the door of his room, maybe expecting it to appear when he opened it. Pekoyama kept her eye those accursed chocolates on his nightstand, trying to see if it could blend into the wall well enough so that he wouldn't notice it. Surely if you tilted your head like this and squinted with the lights dimmed...

"What's that?" He followed her eyes, and pointed to the chocolates now before him. He lifted them and began to inspect.

She responded with multiple answers, one after the other. "Nothing, I have no idea, I'm not sure, how strange."

"They weren't here before-"

"How can you be sure?"

He turned to look her in the eyes, he wasn't buying it, "I'm sure, all right?! Did you bring them?"

"..."

"......"

"........."

"...Why'd you bring 'em?"

She looked away from his piercing glare, using her towel to try to cover most of her face. She tried to remember what she had planned to say, but her mind was a blank. There was nothing but the quiet chirping of birds (likely pigeons, but she assumed they were mocking crows) in the distance.

She took another minute to gather her thoughts, she doubted another hour would really bother him if it meant an answer, though. In an undertone she muttered "....I was just going to thank you for all you've done... I don't think you understand how much you mean to me, so I... wanted to show it."

She could see a shiver of shock wave through him, making him almost drop the chocolates, before sporadically catching it and clutching it close to him. His face began to transform into a light shade of pink while he formulated a response. "...I don't like sweets."

"I know."

"...Looks like it took a while."

"Only a little while."

"How did you even find the time?"

"I managed to fit it in."

"Y...You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

There was another silence that infected the air much more than small talk or angry yelling ever could. It was always this silence that followed their presence, she had learned to accept it, but it didn't stop it from being so unbearable. As she felt the blood from her nose clean out, she took a stand, still keeping an eye on Kuzuryuu, who hadn't moved an inch since her last sentence. She gently hung the towel on the hanger that rested near his door. She turned to look at him one last time, before accepting her defea-

Wait.

She froze when she saw him, his face... he was smiling! Not a normal smile, no, not at all. It was as if he was fighting against the positive emotions, using all of his power to keep a stone cold expression, but in vain. The harder he tried, the more apparent it was, the twitching of his face, the slight quivering of his lips as he resisted. After a minute, He noticed her staring at his struggles from afar, followed by him turning towards her, at first looking as if he was going to kill her where she stood, letting out a angry huff. Yet, as his brief burst of intimidation began trembling before him, in a split second, he flew into her arms, locking his own around her.

Before she had the chance to respond, he pulls her inward, not daring to let go, and nestles his head on her. He barely mutters "...Thanks", both trying and failing to be casual.

She stared, trying to take in the situation, but all that came in was... a blank, incomprehensible, possibly an error in her coding. She decided the best course of action would be... wrapping her arms around him, alone in his room, and let a lovely smile on her face bloom on as she leaned against him, safe from the world. She supposed her plan of coming back to reality had failed, but the only thing she could hear in her mind was the cheering of triumph. She supposed she didn't see anything wrong with living in a dream, if only for a little bit longer.

 

  
  
EXTRA CREDIT  
  
  
"H... Hey, this is just between you and me, got it?"

"Understood."

"I'm uh... gonna get ready. Get someone to mop up that mess outside, would you?"

"Right away."

"...Your nose okay?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Whatever, we can get it checked out later."

"That's not necessa-"

"We're doing it!"

"Of course, Of course..."


End file.
